DigimonWiki:Progress log
Current progress on the Digimon Wiki revamp and transwiki from Wikipedia. Newer messages are posted at the bottom. See also: ' ' and ' '. 11-01-07 :This is apart of a post I made to wikipedia:WT:DIGI about the current progress of Digimon Wiki. To save time, I've copied the main part over so people new to this site will understand what's going on, and what our relationship with Wikipedia will be like. The context of the message is read as if you were coming here from Wikipedia. One thing that hasn't really been made clear is what will happen now. The lists articles, except for wikipedia:List of Digimon, will no longer be on Wikipedia. All links to the lists will be changed to link to Digimon Wiki (which is done by adding wikia:digimon: to the start of any link) so the reader won't really notice much of a difference. Our main articles on Digimon, such as [[wikipedia:Digimon, will contain links to Digimon Wiki as well (like the boxes you see for Wikiquote). Digimon Wiki will contain a living copy of all our Digimon articles here, and be regularly updated to keep in sync. While on Digimon Wiki, when a reader comes to an article that is still on Wikipedia, there will be a message that says to make changes they should go to Wikipedia first, then the DW copy will be updated soon after on it's own. (currently this is just an idea, not something set in stone) Links to non-Digimon topics on DW will be fixed so they point to Wikipedia, or possibly another Wikia depending on what it is. At the same time, Digimon Wiki will contain a whole bunch of articles that Wikipedia won't have, and some that will even be completely new. So it won't be simply that DW is a copy of Wikipedia, since that will actually be the minority of the articles hosted there. This means breaking back into individual articles if people want, an episode list with screen shots, individual episode articles, detailed lists on what Digimon are in what game, and a lot more. Every so often, Digimon Wiki might even make something that we want to use here on Wikipedia, and doing so will be very easy (just note that the info came from what article on Digimon Wiki at what time. This is the same for Wikipedia to DW copies as well.). So what now? Basically we should start looking at remaking a layout guideline for individual Digimon articles, as well as simply brainstorming for how we want the articles to flow. For example, one problem with having a lot of plot summary in our articles that was unrelated to guidelines or policy on Wikipedia was simply that they would get out of sync. An editor would write about the same scene for an article about Matt as they did for Sora, but someone would then update the Sora article but not the Matt article. One idea that came up in my head with DW is that we could limit the plot summary in articles, and write a general summary (or use episode articles) that we'd link to in that article. We could even make it so that the text still shows up in both articles, but uses transclusion (same thing as a template) to update in two place at once. In other words, Digimon Wiki is a new community, and what we need right now is ideas and direction. DW is whatever we want it to be, so get over to Digimon Wiki, register an account, find a talk page (haven't really set up an area for that yet, so probably just use Talk:Main Page). Feel free to be bold and make test articles, or anything like that. When you need guidance on how to do something, just look to the Wikipedia guidelines that normally apply, but with the exception that we allow for more plot summary, we have a less restrictive fair use policy, we're looser on wikipedia:WP:OR and wikipedia:WP:V (but not completely loose), and so on. At the same time, we want to avoid being extreme crufty, and want to make sure that important topics (important from the perspective of Digimon) are easily found. We'll still have quality standards, but we'll probably handle things differently. If we want to remove some really trivial stuff from an article, we might simply move it to a second article specifically for trivia, so the info is still there, but main articles are stronger, etc. Who knows, because we have many different possibilities, and it's up to us as the active community of Digimon wiki editors. Also feel free to talk about it here as well, since a lot of stuff we'll talk about will still fall onto both sites. -- Ned Scott 04:31, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Got the bot working, so all the images should now be on Digimon Wiki. -- Ned Scott 06:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::When are we going to start splitting the lists back up, what are we going to do with those new articles, and when will we delete the "non-notable" articles from Wikipedia so we can concentrate our work here? I don't know if I need to keep reverting vandalisms, or if it's going to be deleted soon anyway. 01:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::We're pretty much waiting for the articles to be imported (which preserves the full history and contributions), but because of a technical limitation in the software we're waiting for a Wikia tech to do this for us. Once that's done, we can either redirect or delete the articles on Wikipedia's side, and point links to here. I've been asking in the IRC channel, and posted a message about it on the forums on w:Forum:Importing large XML files, but haven't gotten a response yet on how exactly to set this up (I'm assuming I'd just send someone the XML files). I've just sent an e-mail as well, so hopefully we'll hear from them soon. -- Ned Scott 02:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC) 11-09-07 I thought some of you might want to see what a fully transwikied article looks like. Devas (Digimon) was recently deleted from Wikipedia (wikipedia:Devas (Digimon)), all mainspace links were changed to wikia:digimon:Devas (Digimon) on Wikipedia. Then I imported the article history, which includes all the usernames from Wikipedia in the format UserName@en.wikipedia.org, as seen here. I've found a work around to a technical limitation that prevented me from importing some of the larger articles, (I basically have to chop them up into smaller files that are less than 2MBs big. Exported articles can be very large in size, some of them are 60MBs), and import them in piece by piece. With the help of some scripts, it shouldn't be too hard. I've also been able to import a few hundred of the smaller articles that are currently redirects, just incase we want to use some of their content. With a bit of luck, and my work schedule permitting, it should be done in a week. (maybe less) -- Ned Scott 21:11, 9 November 2007 (UTC) 11-15-07 One of the steps I've been taking to import articles, probably in an app I used to do some text find/replacements, didn't correctly carry Japanese text over. This means that most of the recent dated before today will not properly show kanji/kana when you view the history. This isn't a huge problem, but I was still pretty ticked that I didn't notice it earlier. All the main lists of Digimon still contain the Japanese text in-tact, so this is only a problem when viewing old versions of an article (which won't matter anyways, since the kana/kanji was normally viewed in an infobox that doesn't exist in a compatible format, meaning you wouldn't have seen it anyways). I still haven't found a practical method of splitting up and importing the full article histories for the larger articles. However, we don't really need to wait for any of that, and can work on these articles now. I would like to at least get the last few revisions of List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1) and List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2), so that we can jump back and see what images go where, and put them back in the infoboxes. Since I haven't received any feedback on what other editors want to do, I'll post my own version of general guidelines I think everyone might agree with. From that point, people can change the guidelines, discuss, and all that other stuff, if need be. But I get the feeling everyone is looking for some direction before really doing anything, so at least it will be something. -- Ned Scott 21:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Here is the in-progress DigimonWiki:General guidelines. -- Ned Scott 23:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) 11-22-07 For the time being, all the lists of Digimon on Wikipedia (except the main one and character ones) have been softredirected to Digimon Wiki. There is some link cleanup to do to make it more smooth (since some redirects now just show the softredirect) but nothing too bad, and for the short term readers should still be able to find the information they are looking for. I've written up a starting draft for general guidelines on Digimon Wiki at DigimonWiki:General guidelines, which also includes instructions on what to do to split a Digimon into its own article. You might notice that for most of the articles that the full article history has been copied, so you can take an old redirect and restore content, just as if it were still on Wikipedia. There are some redirects that have old content that I haven't moved over yet, as well as a few Digimon articles that haven't been copied over, but each day I try to move a bunch more, and the number has gotten a lot smaller. We're at a point where it's pretty much safe to dive into working on things. Feel free to ask any questions you have about this, or if you need any help at all. -- Ned Scott 10:01, 22 November 2007 (UTC) 12-07-07 Just about everything has been copied over. Every few days I investigate pages to find any I have missed, which are normally just redirects. Not all pages have their full edit history, which so far is really only a problem for the List of articles. I've also recreated most, if not all, of the Digimon categories that were being used on Wikipedia. There's more clean up to do, but at this point the bulk of the work is done. There's a new help page that explains how anyone can update or copy articles over, either in full or in part, at . There's also a new template that explains whenever there is an article on both Digimon Wiki and still on Wikipedia called . The template can be dated so that readers will know the last time an editor compared the two articles. I've tried to word it in a way that would still allow us to have different copies, and not just mirrors, of what Wikipedia has. On the Wikipedia side, editors can now place a template, [[wikipedia:Template:Digimon Wiki}} at the bottom of Wikipedia articles, to also help connect the two sites. I also hope to make some more help pages like the Copy help one, which will really help editors for all those times when more experienced editors are not available to help out. We need ideas for a layout for the front page. One thing I want to emphasize is articles you can find here that you can't find on Wikipedia. There's also a few articles that were here before the transwiki that could be better linked into the existing pages, such as Digi-Egg evolution chart. Another user has started making pages for the individual Digimon movies, and a little while back I made a page listing all known fansub releases at List of fansubs. -- Ned Scott 04:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :My thoughts are that we should have boxes on the front page as follows: :*Featured Article (a box with a featured article, as the name implies) :*Series (a box covering links to pages related to the Anime and the Manga) :*Species (a box covering links to pages related to Digimon as a species, such as the lists) :*Concepts (a box covering links to articles such as Digivolution, Digital World etc. :*Games (a box covering links to the games) :*Fanbase (potentially, and I stress that, a box covering links to articles related to the fanbase of Digimon, how it is viewed by fans, the various communities (including information about particular websites in the same way that Wikipedia covers websites, for example, Wikipedia:Bbc.co.uk or Wikipedia:FanFiction.Net.) :These sort of boxes would each relate to the various subjects which DigimonWiki covers. Thoughts? --Blazing Chaos 14:26, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for the slow response. Sounds like a great idea. -- Ned Scott 05:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::The easiest way to revamp a wiki's main page is to find one on another wiki that you like, and then copy and paste the format over to here. Are there any main pages for existing wikis that you dig? -- Danny (talk) 21:47, 21 January 2008 (UTC)